Untitled
by M-Manakel-K
Summary: Toda joven escritora vive en las nubes, pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que tratar con un personaje de lo más sexy y sugerente?/ -"¿Sabes de lugares donde pueda encontrar inspiración?" - "Claro, mi habitación y mi cama llegan a ser inspiradores"-.
1. Chapter 1

hola!! aqui vengo con otra historia :D

espero que sea de su agrado, aqui va :)

**

* * *

**

**Untitled**

escena I

Se encontraba una chica de belleza algo exótica, acostada en su cama, tecleando en su notebook, ella era Haruno Sakura, soltera y con una prometedora carrera por delante. A sus cortos 23 años, poseía fama internacional, que aun que ella no creyera que era la gran cosa, tan sólo era conocida en Japón y países vecinos a éste.

Independiente desde muy pequeña, tuvo que separarse del amor paternal a la corta edad de 17 años, cuando cursaba la secundaria. No tuvo grandes problemas ya que sus padres le dejaron una cuantiosa herencia y una gran empresa, no de las más grandes de Japón, pero podía darse el lujo de escribir, ya que era lo que más le gustaba. Toda su vida la pasó en un internado, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo desde que era pequeña para escribir, solía escribirle a su madre historias fantásticas, de piratas, caballeros y ya más entrada en la adolescencia, muchas historia de amor y novelas.

Era su pasión, pero ahora que había terminado sus estudios en administración, debía encargarse de la empresa familiar… Y con ese fin viajó a Tokyo, donde se encontraba su tía, una mujer de fuerte carácter, no la recordaba muy bien, en realidad no conocía muy bien a nadie, ya que pasó su vida en el internado y después de eso… se dedicó más a sus estudios ya que estaba convencida de que sus padres estarían orgullosos de algo así.

En realidad si podía decir que conocía a dos personas muy bien, Hinata e Ino, esas dos chicas habían sido sus mejores amigas, casi hermanas durante toda su estadía en el internado, las dos tambíen habían estudiado, hinata administración al igual que ella, e Ino decoración, ya que sus padres eran dueños de la cadena de Floristerías mas grande de Asia, hinata por su parte, era dueña de la mitad de la compañía constructora Hyuuga, ya que la otra mitad era de su primo, Neji. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero siempre supe, por lo que hinata me contaba, que era bastante atractivo, muy guapo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… nunca había tenido novio!! Ni siquiera conocia a muchos chicos, la mayoría eran de su familia, y eso no era muy conveniente tampoco, ya que los chicos en su familia era solo uno!!, Sasori, y era mas joven que ella!!

Al darse cuenta de su situación… se avergonzó y un tinte de rubor subió hacia sus mejillas. Creo que tanto estudio y dedicación ahora le estaban dando la cuenta.

De todas formas... no importaba, de hecho, no estaba tan preocupada, ya que… no pensaba casarse hasta los 28 años, y ella recién tenia 23, y por otro lado… si se le complicaba mucho la existencia… era cosa de decirle a Ino, ella conocía a muchos chicos y sabía de buenas fiestas donde poder sociabilizar. Al fin y al cabo… era muy joven para estar pensando ya en esas cosas.

Continuó escribiendo sobre su cama, y al fijarse en la hora, supo que ya debía empezar a arreglar las cosas para ir a Tokyo.

Tomó sus llaves, pidió un taxi y se subió. En unos minutos estuvo ya en el aeropuerto, su vuelo salía en media hora, suficiente para explorar un poco la sala de embarque. Su curiosidad terminó después de 10 minutos, no había mucho que ver, realmente eran puras tiendas de recuerdos, y ella había pasado en Kyoto más e dos años, no necesitaría recuerdos.

Decepcionada por su aventura truncada, se sentó a esperar que llamaran a los pasajeros de su vuelo, sacó su notebook y continuó escribiendo, algo le faltaba a su historia y no sabía que era, realmente era una adicta a las teclas.

Luego de unos 15 minutos escribiendo, por el alta voz se reconoció un llamado: "A todos los pasajeros con dirección a Tokyo, por favor abordar por el andén 6" y enseguida el mismo mensaje en inglés.

Guardó su notebook y se dispuso a subir al avión, entregó su ticket, y buscó su asiento.

Cuando ya estaba instalada en el, y con el cinturón abrochado, pudo apreciar a un joven, que tomaba lugar al lado de ella, no era feo, al contrario, bastante varonil.

Vestía unos jeans azules con una polera negra, con unos estampados que no alcanzó a reconocer, ya que lo vio de pasada, realmente no le gustaba mirar mucho a las personas que no conocía, ya que hasta ella misma se sentía incómoda cuando un chico se quedaba mirándola mucho rato. Siempre se imagina que es algo así como un psicópata, a nadie le gustaría que un psicópata lo viera mucho rato.

A pesar de todo el sermón mental que se había dado, no pudo evitar verlo cuando este al sentarse rozó su brazo, lo miró y avergonzada pero no ruborizada giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, para ver el despegue. Inconcientemente recordó su rostro, ojos negros, algo que parecían ojeras debajo de estos, tez blanca, facciones varoniles y una mirada perdida.

Era guapo, pero aun así, era un completo extraño, y un potencial psicópata. Se recriminó el pensar eso, eso de los psicópatas le estaba entrando duro en la cabeza. Pero de pronto lo vio… eso era lo que le faltaba a su historia!, Un psicópata.

Esperó a que el avión ya estuviera en el aire, y después de que dieran el aviso de que se podían encender las cosas, abrió su notebook y continuó escribiendo, de vez en cuando podía ver al chico de al lado mirando soslayadamente su historia, de una u otra forma le subía el orgullo, cuando alguien se quedaba pegado leyendo su historia. Le restó importancia y agregó el elemento faltante, ahora si se sentía satisfecha.

Después de unas horas llegaron a su destino, Tokyo, Sakura asomó la cara por la ventana para así ver como era el paisaje de noche. Realmente era hermoso, le gustaría su nueva vida en esta ciudad, después de todo.

Bajó del avión, recogió sus maletas y llamó a otro taxi que la dejara en el departamento que le había comprado su tía Tsudane, ya que ella era la que se había encargado de todo para su bienvenida a sus nuevas responsabilidades como presidenta de la compañía.

Llegó después de lo que ella contaría unos veinte minutos, pagó el taxi y se dirigió a su piso. Era el 10, después de todo su tía tomó en consideración su petición del ultimo piso, ya que le gustaban las altura. Ya estaba en el ultimo piso y enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento, abrió y tanteó la muralla en busca de la luz, al fin la encontró y pudo ver todo lo que había, y eso era lo mismo que nada, le había pedido explícitamente a su tía que ella quería decorar su departamento, quería darle su propio toque.

Vio la hora de su celular, las once de la noche, era algo tarde si mañana quería despertar a una hora decente, abrió una de sus maletas y extrajo su pijama, se acostó en su cama, puso el despertador, lo tendría que dejar en el suelo, ya que no había nada mas que su cama en la habitación, feliz por lo que vendría mañana, se durmió, pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría su nueva vida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Y?

como me ha quedado, a pesar de que est algo corto, es solo la introduccion :)

en el siguiente cap comienza toda la acción :D

reviews!! pliss!!

saludos :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ojála les guste la continuación :D, Aqui está:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no es con fines de lucro, ni trata de plagio, Naruto no me pertenece. La historia "Untitled" si me pertenece, en ella sólo uso nombres de la serie, por motivos de recreación.

**Summary:** La vida de toda joven escritora está llena de imaginación, que pasará cuando llegue a su nueva vida, y se de cuenta que las novelas pueden ser reales?

**

* * *

**

**Untitled**

Escena II

Había pasado una buena noche en su nuevo apartamento, y tampoco necesitó el despertador ya que se despertó un poco antes de la hora de la alarma, se había despertado por sí sola, lo que significaba que hoy no andaría como zombie dormido hasta las diez de la mañana. Realmente parecía zombie cuando no descansaba bien, de hecho, ella misma se asustaba cuando se veía en el espejo, y sin querer, se imaginó con alguna pareja a futuro, y se rió de la situación, el susto que se llevaría el afortunado… aun que… con tal susto… sería el desafortunado, y volvió a reír más fuerte.

Se dirigió hasta sus maletas, las había dejado al lado del baño, sacó todo, y decidió que iba a usar durante el día, debía ser algo formal, pero no tanto, ya que no quería parecer una vieja de sesenta años con su vestimenta. Al fin se eligió por un conjunto que le había dado su tía Tsudane, un traje de pantalón liso de tela celeste, con una blusa blanca abierta hacia el cuello, con una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, se puso un collar que le había obsequiado su padre cuando salió de la primaria, era una flor de Sakura de diamantes rosados, se veía algo infantil, pero nunca salía sin colgárselo, todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre cuando se lo dio… _- Este es tu primer logro hija, ahora vendrán muchos más, con tu madre estamos muy orgullosos de ti…_- inconcientemente derramó una solitaria lágrima, todavía le dolía saber que estaba sola, todavía le dolía su recuerdo.

Pero reprimió la opresión en el pecho, sabía que donde estuvieran sus padres seguramente estarían muy felices de saber que ella era todo lo que esperaban, una joven exitosa.

Encrespó sus pestañas, y puso algo de labial. Tomó el maletín de su notebook y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento para irse ya a la empresa. Al llegar a esta, se topó con un sobre pegado al reverso de la puerta de entrada, la noche anterior no lo había notado, abrió el sobre y adentro encontró una llave de auto junto con una nota.

- Espero que no te haya molestado, pero acéptalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños, atte. Tu tía Tsudane –

Se sorprendió, su tía sabía que a ella no le gustaban los regalos estrafalarios, ni mucho menos caros!, pero estaba emocionada, hace mucho tiempo que quería un auto, pero nunca lo había necesitado, ya que donde vivía estaba cerca del campus, y de todo lo que llegara a necesitar. Ahora tenía un auto, y no sacaba nada intentando que su tía lo recibiera, esa mujer era mas testaruda que ella.

Pero ahora la curiosidad la invadía quería saber ¡cómo era su regalo!, supuso que estaría en el estacionamiento del edificio, claro está, pero no sabía si en el subterráneo o el que estaba a un costado. Llamó a la conserjería y preguntó donde estaba el estacionamiento que le correspondía a su apartamento, el joven dijo que era el A 203, en el subterráneo, - _que conveniente_ – pensó – _al menos en invierno no voy a tener que mojarme para subir al auto _–

Salió y se subió al ascensor, marco -1 y en unos minutos ya estaba en el subterráneo, ahora lo más emocionante, apretó el botón para desactivar la alarma y sonó cerca de ella y lo vio, un Porche RS 60 Spyder, plateado con asientos de cuero rojo. La imagen la dejó sin palabras, verdaderamente tendría que darles las gracias a su tía.

Sin poder contenerse más y como una niña en navidad, se subió al auto. Amaba la velocidad, y en Japón habían bastantes carreteras de alta velocidad para ver cuanto daba en motor, - _apuesto a que ronronea como un gatito_ –, y pensando esto hizo contacto. Tal como lo esperaba y suave ronroneo.

Satisfecha y luego de inspeccionar todos los compartimientos del auto, emprendió su marcha hacia su empresa, - _Bah, quien lo diría, recién egresada y ya tengo una empresa, apuesto que a esa mala leche se habría muerto de la envidia_ -.

Llegó hasta un imponente edificio en cual si mal no era su memoria, el último piso sería absolutamente suyo. Avanzó al estacionamiento y dejó el auto en manos del guardia. Caminó por los elegantes pasillos hasta el ascensor y oprimió el piso 20. Ya dentro del cubículo fue asaltada por un súbito recuerdo de su infancia…

**.-**

_- "¡Papá, papá! ¿De verdad estamos subiendo?"_

_- "Si pequeña flor, subiremos tan alto que tocaremos las nubes"_

_- "¡Viste mamá, yo sabía que subíamos!"_

_- "¡Ves que inteligente eres! Sabes más cosas que tu madre"_

**.-**

Cuando volvió a la realidad ya había llegado a su piso, descendió y enfocó su atención en buscar su oficina, primero debería ver a su secretaria, ya que al lado de su puesto estaba su oficina, mas no tubo tiempo de buscar mucho por que de la nada apareció su tía Tsudane. La mujer mayor estrechó a su sobrina entre sus brazos y sonrió.

- "¡Sakura pero mira en que te haz convertido, en una mujer hermosa!, mientras que yo voy en decadencia"

La susodicha que recién había reaccionado a abrazar a su tía respondió – "No digas esas cosas que tu estás maravillosa, además me da mucho bochorno" – comento riendo y algo sonrojada.

- "Nada de humildad mi niña, cuando se ve a alguien bello, hay que decirlo, no sabes cuantas ideas me haz dado" – comentó la mayor emocionada.

Su tía por parte de madre, rubia, alta y bastante voluptuosa, y una mujer con bastante carácter. Siempre fue muy cariñosa con ella y ayudó bastante a aminorar la tristeza cuando perdió a sus padres. Nunca se casó, ya que la trágica vida se había encargado de separarla del que fue su prometido. Prácticamente ella pasó a ser su hija, pero cualquier niño estaría orgulloso de una madre así, exitosa, bonita. Recuerdo que para cuando yo recién había nacido, ella ya había forjado su imperio de la moda. Poseo algunas memoria todavía de cuando para mi cumpleaños me hacia distintos vestidos de princesa, siempre consintiendo mis caprichos.

Debo aceptar que me siento muy en deuda con ella, ya que siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesité, e incluso, tubo que tomarse un tiempo alejada de su pasión por la moda para dedicarse a recuperar la empresa de mis padres, ya que, el que fue el vicepresidente de esta, quería quedársela, a pesar de que estaba en mi herencia, supe que incluso quiso quedarse como mi tutor para así poder manejarla, pero como era de esperarse, nadie le dice a Tsudane no.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad, se topo con la confusa mirada de su tía.

- "Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- La chica asintió – "Bueno, como iba diciendo, la oficina de al fondo es la tuya, en el segundo piso se encuentra la cafetería, y lo importante, la sección de tiendas se encuentra en el cuarto piso, pero bueno, eso ya te lo dirá tu secretaria, aunque sabes que si quisieras yo podría buscarte un _secretario_ " – Terminada la frase me quiñó un ojo – "Pero bueno tu sabes que sólo debes pedirlo, ahora te dejo con tu secretaria" – Dio la media vuelta de se dirigió hacia una chica sentada tras un escritorio, la cual rápidamente se puso de pie.

– "Tsudane-sama" – replicó respetuosamente, a lo que la mayor dijo – "Necesito que orientes a Sakura, le hagas una lista de todos los pisos y las personas que trabajan, una lista de los encargados de las tiendas más importantes, categorizadas por región, el itinerario de hoy, un mapa con todos los lugares cercanos para almorzar o para diferentes tipos de snaks y por último una carpeta detallada con todos nuestros socios y futuros socios, asegúrate de que sean anexados con su curriculum e historial empresarial " – Dictaminó Tsudane

- " Si Tsudane-sama" – Finalizada la conversación la chica se puso en camino a hacer la larga lista que se le había dado, mientras que Tsudane comenzaba a caminar hacia el ascensor.

- "Tía, ¿A dónde vamos?" – Preguntó la nueva

- "Vamos a la sala de conferencias, nos reuniremos con los socios más importantes para presentarte como dueña y presidenta de la empresa " – Declaró seria

- "Pero… ¿ellos saben de mi? O va a ser todo un desafío" – preguntó algo intimidada la más pequeña

- "Déjame serte sincera, hay dos socios que siguen a la cabeza de sus empresas de cuando tus padres estaban vivos, ellos te conocen, los otros dos no saben de ti, así que, será un desafío, pero…" – no logró terminar ya que Tenten se acercó rápidamente para entregarles la lista de los socios que Tsudane había pedido – "Aquí está Tsudane-sama, la lista de los socios" – y entregándosela hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

- "!Que adecuado!, así será más fácil, ten, léela y si tienes dudas, pregúntame" – entregándole la lista se detuvo delante de una maquina de agua y se sirvió.

-_ Haber… primero tenemos a Hatake Kakashi y Jiraiya, dueños de una agencia de modelos y bla bla bla, con ellos hacemos los comerciales, bien memorizado. Siguiente, Uzumaki Naruto, dueño de la empresa publicitaria, trabaja con Kakashi, bien. Y por ultimo, Uchiha Fugaku, dueño de una empresa de joyas, irrelevante, posee fuertes lazos con la empresa publicitaria y aquí esta lo que importa, al parecer poseen acciones en la empresa en la que hacemos los autos._

- "¿Alguna duda?"- se acerco Tsudane para cerciorarse de que todo marchaba a la perfección.

- "No tía, todo está bien, ¿En cuánto tiempo comienza la reunión?" –

-"como, en cinco minutos más, ¿estas lista?" – y ante la respuesta afirmativa de la joven –"bien entonces vamos".

Se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones donde deberían esperar a los socios, a lo que Tsudane insistió en que Sakura no se encontrara presente, ya que en una primera instancia presentarse de frentón, según ella, no era lo más adecuado, quería que todo fuera más inesperado.

Luego de unos minutos los socios llegaron y todos asumieron sus puestos en la sala, según lo que le había dicho Tsudane, ella debería entrar después de cinco minutos comenzada la reunión, así que no le quedó otra cosa más que esperar. Pasados los cinco minutos tocó la puerta para anunciarse y luego se adentró en la sala.

Cinco miradas se posaron en ella, estudiándola a fondo, menos una claro está, la de su tía. Lo que apreció dentro fue algo así:

Su tía en la cabecera de la mesa, a su izquierda un hombre de cabellos blancos, con una mirada somnolienta, a la derecha, un joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios desordenados y al lado de éste, un hombre de más o menos la misma edad de su tía, cabello café bastante oscuro y al lado de éste a su vez un joven como de la misma edad del chico rubio, pero de cabello negro y una mirada altanera – "_Tsk!, me parece que con él será con quien tendré problemas" –_ se lamentó mentalmente. Según lo que había leído, el de pelo gris, era Kakashi, el rubio Naruto y el que se veía más viejo era Fugaku, pero ¿quién era el de pelo negro?.

- "Bueno, les presento a Haruno Sakura, hija de mi hermana y nueva dueña de la empresa, de ahora en adelante ella está a cargo" – interrumpió Tsudane sus pensamientos – "Ven Sakura"- la nombrada se acercó a su tía y se paró firme al lado de ella – "Ahora caballeros harían el honor de presentarse" – pidió su tía.

El primero en pararse fue el chico rubio, - "Me presento, Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Namikaze Minato y dueño de la empresa de publicidad Hokage, un gusto" – y haciendo una reverencia volvió a sentarse.

- "Hatake Kakashi, hijo de Hatake Sakumo y dueño de la empresa de modelos Icha Icha Paradise, lamento la ausencia de mi socio, se encuentra en China, de parte de los dos, un gusto" – y diciendo esto hizo una reverencia y se sentó.

- "Uchiha Fugaku, accionista de las empresas de ensamblaje Akatsuki, un gusto" – hizo la reverencia y se sentó.

- "Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de joyas Sharingan y accionista de Akatsuki, un gusto" – dicho esto reverenció y se sentó.

- "Bien caballeros, yo me retiro, ha sido un gusto, los dejo en buenas manos" – y haciendo una reverencia, salió de la sala.

- "Haruno-san, me gustaría saber cuando podemos comenzar el nuevo comercial" – preguntó Kakashi

- "Primero, les agradecería que me llamaran Sakura, si no les es incómodo y respecto al comercial, por lo que tengo entendido, ya tienen una modelo adecuada, no es asi?" – el hombre afirmó – "entonces quiero que comencemos a trabajar desde mañana, cuando termine de instalarme en mi oficina les mandaré el documento con los plazos necesarios para que todo esté listo, respecto a la publicidad, haré lo mismo, pero me gustaría ver un tema puntual, al parecer hubo un problema con las ensambladoras, cual fue?"- preguntó al Uchiha mayor.

- "Teníamos un filtrador de información, hace unos meses nos dimos cuenta que había un empleado que filtraba los modelos nuevos a la competencia, pero el problema ya ha sido solucionado" – afirmó

- "confío en su buen criterio y dejo el problema en sus manos Uchiha-san, y respecto a hoy creo que es todo" – y dispuesta a cerrar la reunión fue interrumpida por Fugaku.

- "Disculpe la interrupción Sakura-san pero me gustaría que estuviera al tanto que dejaré como representante a mi hijo Sasuke, para que el se encargue de todo" –

- "Claro Uchiha-san, caballeros esto ha sido todo por hoy, les agradezco que hayan venido, pueden retirarse" – y se paró para abrir la puerta para que todos se retiraran

Cada uno se despidió cortésmente, haciendo un reverencia al salir, menos ese tal Sasuke, -"Nos vemos" – y dándome un beso en la mano se fue. No es el hecho que me haya dado un beso, ya lo han hecho otros, pero lo que me intimidó fueron sus ojos, me atravesaron, como quien mira un cristal.

Luego de tan raro hecho, cumplí con todo lo que había dicho, mandé los calendarios de plazos y proyectos a todos los socios, y quedé agotada.

Conocí un poco más a mi secretaria, es una joven bastante amable y está comprometida con el primo de Hinata, el que se suponía que era lindo, ya sabía yo que todos los hombres lindos son los primeros que atrapan.

Al finalizar mi día, me fui a mi departamento, se me había olvidado ver algunos muebles, y es que no era mi culpa, eran ya las once y media, y mañana tendría otro día agotador.

Sin más querer pensar, me acosté a dormir.

* * *

En este capitulo se aclaran cabos sueltos de la introduccion.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)

Reviews pliss!!

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no es con fines de lucro, ni trata de plagio, Naruto no me pertenece. La historia "Untitled" si me pertenece, en ella sólo uso nombres de la serie, por motivos de recreación.

**Summary:** Toda joven escritora vive en las nubes, pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que tratar con un personaje de lo más sexy y sugerente?/ -"¿Sabes de lugares donde pueda encontrar inspiración?" - "Claro, mi habitación y mi cama llegan a ser inspiradores"-.

* * *

**Untitled**

Escena III

* * *

_**¡Bip! ¡Bip! Biiiiiiiip!**_

- Ya si, ya lo entendí, me tengo que levantar – refunfuñaba una pelirosa que caminaba con aspecto de zombie hacia el baño.

En momentos como ese sabía que la única forma de despertar bien era metiendo la cara en agua tibia, - uno, dos, tres – y sumergió toda su cabeza en el lavamanos. Fue a su ropero y tomo un simple traje como cualquier otro – _claro, un traje que cuesta lo mismo que un celular último modelo _– se recriminó mentalmente, a decir verdad le incomodaba usar ropa con la que fácilmente podría pagar un almuerzo para por lo menos veinte personas.

Subió a su auto y se encaminó a su oficina, al llegar al edificio subió al ultimo piso y se topó con su secretaria, le encargó un café y se encerró a trabajar. No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando Tenten llamó.

- ¿Si? – preguntó.

- Sakura-sama tiene una visita – informó la chica del otro lado de la pared.

- ¿Es muy importante?, estoy algo ocupada – refunfuño.

- Dice que se llama Ino –

- ¡Ino! Déjela pasar – _¡Dios! ¡La cerda vino a Tokio!_ - exclamó emocionada.

Esperó impaciente a que cruzara la puerta, hace tanto que no la veía, bueno, en realidad no tanto, tan solo antes de subirse al avión, pero de pasar de casi vivir con ella, a no verse dos días, claro era bastante.

- ¿Frente de marquesina? – la voz de Ino la saco de tu reprimenda mental

- ¡Cerda! ¿Como has estado? – ya se había condenado, pensó, ahora que estaba hablando con Ino, perdería toda su mañana.

- Bien, Sakura-sama – respondió haciendo una reverencia molestándola – ¿Y tu? – dijo mientras que se sentaba en las sillas de enfrente a su escritorio.

- Bien, no me quejo, algo ocupada nada más - dijo recordando el día de ayer.

- Pero no tanto como para no hablar con una amiga que vino a verte de muy lejos, ¿cierto? – _¡claro!, ahora se hace la ofendida_ – pensó mientras veía la forma de molestarla, pero cuando se la iba a devolver, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Sakura tan solo le hizo una señal a Ino para que se mantuviera callada, a lo que la rubia asintió.

- ¿Si Tenten-san? –

- Sakura-sama tiene una llamada de Uchiha-sama – dijo Tenten.

- Transfiéralo, por favor –

- Si – decía mientras colgaba y transfería la llamada.

Luego de esperar unos segundos se pudo oír la voz grave y profunda de Uchiha-_san_.

- Sakura – dijo esperando una respuesta, inconscientemente miró a Ino, su amiga estaba sonrosada, es verdad, nunca había conocido una voz así, llegaba a ser extrañamente atrayente, no sabia si era la forma en la que él hablaba o simplemente era imaginación suya, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Ino, no estaba tan equivocada.

Volvió a mirar a Ino, la cual apuntaba reiteradamente al teléfono, cuando procesé lo que intentaba decir, me sonrojé en sobremanera, de verdad no podría quitarme a Ino de encima ahora, no después de mi reacción.

- ¿Si Uchiha-san? – preguntó algo insegura, ¡dios! ¡¡Estaba actuando como una tonta!!

- Por favor Sakura, tan solo dime Sasuke – comentó algo divertido por lo formal que lo trataba la chica.

- Dime Sasuke – de nuevo el nerviosismo, no se sentía cómoda.

- Bueno llamaba para comentarte que he encontrado al soplón de la competencia y que ya se encuentra fuera del mercado, y según eso, ya podemos empezar el trabajo _duro_ desde hoy en la tarde – Volvió a mirar a Ino, ya no estaba para nada sonrojada, no, claro que no, ahora la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que con la mano hacia un gesto parecido a un ¿araño?, - _ahora no me la voy a sacar de encima durante la semana completa _-.

- Bien entonces, te los puedo mandar por mail y todo estaría en funcionamiento hoy en la tarde –

- Si, claro, pero se podría filtrar información, así que… estaba pensando si nos juntamos a la hora de almuerzo y tratamos los negocios, con más calma – Si antes Ino me estaba molestando ahora se estaba desnucando mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, yo no reaccionaba, y no encontró mejor solución que quitarme el teléfono y decir - _¿Entonces en donde?_- a lo que atiné rápidamente a quitarle el teléfono.

La miré enfadada, ella solo subió los hombros con una cara de ángel, lo hecho, hecho está, pero si volvía a descuidarme, Ino podría invitarlo a mi _cama_, y no dudaba de ella, ya lo había hecho antes con otro chico en la universidad. Fue el bochorno más grande de toda mi vida, cuando entre a mi pieza tarde en la noche, y me tope con un joven desnudo en la mitad de mi cama.

- Entonces nos vemos, paso a buscarte en dos horas, yo invito – y colgó, dejándome media atragantada y confundida, pero de algo si estaba segura… y era que alguien iba a morir prematuramente.

* * *

Cortó la comunicación con una arrogante sonrisa en la cara.

Lo daba por hecho, ya la tenía, de un principio cuando la vio entrar a la sala de reuniones con tanta propiedad, no pudo evitar despegar su mirada de ella y era por que esa pasión con la que actuaba le llamaba la atención, era… _interesante_, que mejor palabra para describirla.

Lamentablemente el encanto se fue junto con esa llamada, ya sabía lo que iba a venir, iría a buscarla, no alcanzarían a llegar al restaurante cuado ya la tendría boca arriba pidiendo por más y no era que se halagara solo, pero los hechos eran hechos y en toda su vida no existía mujer de este planeta que no lo deseara.

Durante su niñez, lo perseguían las niñas como si fuera el último pedazo de carne de la tierra, _- claro, un pedazo de carne, pero de primer corte y más encima de edición limitada-_, pensó con arrogancia. En su adolescencia tubo "Club de Fans", y llegó a la conclusión que las mujeres tenían un propósito claro en su vida, y ese era estar en su cama. Pero no podía culparlas, quien se resistiría a: una tez blanca como la nieve, ojos negros y "profundos", como varias le habían dicho, pelo azabache con un leve tono azuloso, cuerpo formado, ya que diariamente se ejercitaba y 1.83 de estatura. La naturaleza estaba de su lado.

Pero volviendo al tema principal… su opinión respecto a las mujeres no había cambiado mucho, tan solo ahora las clasificaba en, tontas, coquetas y las imposibles. En el primero estaban sólo las que servían por una noche, en el segundo estaban las que se encontraban comprometidas o casadas, pero aun así besaban por donde caminaba y en el tercero, estaban las novias y prometidas de sus amigos, ahí se encontraban cuatro: Tenten, Temari, Hinata y la prometida de su hermano, pero no la conocía.

Cada cierto tiempo se aparecía una mujer que parecía ser un reto, pero al final, siempre era un simple cascarón, era necesario dar en el punto indicado, no pasaban de la semana.

Terminando de pensar, se arregló un poco, faltaba una hora, pasaría a comprarle unas flores blancas, siempre la primera vez que se salía _tenían_ que ser blancas, ya que si la mujer era detallista, le daba a entender que no quería una amistad, ya que no eran amarillas y tampoco eran rojas, así que no sería algo romántico. Por raro que esto suene, más de una vez se topó con una chica algo extraña que se fijara en esas cosas, por ende, tubo que aprenderlo.

Fui al ascensor para llegar a mi auto y pasar a la florería, llegaría a tiempo, también ese era un detalle importante con las mujeres, la puntualidad, al parecer a las féminas el ser puntual se traducía en responsabilidad, o algo así le había dicho su hermano, otro casanova, como todo Uchiha.

Subió en su auto y emprendió marcha, en unos minutos estuvo eligiendo las flores y ahora se dirigía a la compañía socia. Aparcó en frente del edificio y entro, se acercó a la recepción y galantemente le pidió a la chica que le avisara a su cita que la estaba esperando, terminado eso se fue a sentar en los sofás que tenían, se abría quedado acompañando a la recepcionista pero no quería dar una mala impresión.

* * *

- Ves Ino en los problemas que me metes – decía resignada, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente, dándose pequeños golpes.

- Hay frentona, deberías agradecérmelo, sin mi seguirías sola y terminarías siendo una solterona – lamentaba – además… no puedes decirme que estas tan triste, por que por tu reacción… _ése _hombre… no te es indiferente, haber… descríbemelo por que, una voz así _debe_ ser de por lo menos un modelo – babeaba la chica mientras se imaginaba a un chico de lo más sugerente.

- mmm… no es _feo_, haber le llego al hombro, es bastante alto mm… piel blanca, algo pálida, ojos y pelo negro, y sería el chico no es de otro mundo – meditaba – _claro, sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas…_- pensaba su inner.

- pero esas características son de cualquiera, a lo que me refería era a una descripción más minuciosa – refunfuñaba por lo mata pasiones de su amiga.

- ¡pero que hago! Tengo una foto de él, me la han dado para conocer más a los socios, espera la carpeta la tengo… – decía mientras revisaba los cajones del escritorio – ¡aquí!, toma – extendió la carpeta y se la entregó a su amiga, esta tomó la carpeta buscando el apellido del chico.

- ¿Era Uchiha cierto? – preguntaba mientras pasaba las hojas.

- Uchiha Sasuke – corroboraba.

- Haber… Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchi… ¡Oh! ¡Dios! – Halagaba mientras Sakura juraba que se le salían los ojos - ¡es que este hombre esta como quiere Sakura! – Gritaba maravillada – mira las facciones, los ojos… ¡Kami-sama! ¡Yo quiero uno así! – decía con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Oye, contrólate que tu estás comprometida – decía ofendida por su actitud.

- pero como quieres que me controle si es un ¡Dios! – Decía con estrellitas en los ojos – aparte de que a mi "prometido" ni siquiera lo conozco – reclamaba, mientras abrazaba la carpeta – ¿Sakura, estas ciega? – Decía mientras se acercaba a mi y ponía la foto en frente – por que si no vez lo exquisito que es, te llevo al doctor para que te den lentes – amenazaba.

- Ino, por si no te haz dado cuenta… ya uso lentes para leer – obviaba la amenaza de su amiga.

- es que Sakura ¿Has visto el cuerpo que tiene? – Gritaba mientras que Sakura presentía que ni siquiera la había escuchado – de seguro es salvaje en la cama, Sakura ¿Qué es más salvaje que un león? – preguntaba a la pelirosa que estaba resignada.

- no se… ¿un tigre? – meditaba la pregunta sin saber los efectos.

- ¡Eso es!, un tigre salvaje ¡grr! – gritaba mientras hacia de las manos unas garras – ¡¡Y más encima va a salir contigo!!, si va a salir contigo jujuju – reía mientras aparecía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

- No Ino, no le haré nada, es un socio – veía como Ino le iba a refutar – y Sólo hablaremos de negocios – sentenciaba.

- Pero Sakura, dejar a este ejemplar tranquilo y suelto por la vida es un ¡pecado!, deberías ir, besarlo, amordazarlo y hacerle cosas no aptas para menores de edad – pervertía mientras se lo imaginaba.

- No, no y no, no hay vuelta que darle, es una decisión tomada – fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga.

- Bueno… pero éste tiene cara de cazador, por lo tanto… si tu no lo atrapas, el lo hará contigo – amenazaba nuevamente.

- no creo – decía dudosa e inevitablemente recordó el beso coqueto que le había dado en la mano.

- Ojala sobrevivas Saku, pero solo él tiene la ultima palabra muajaja – reía malvadamente por la nula esperanza de salvación de su amiga.

- ya te gustaría a ti… - refutaba pero no pudo ya que de la recepción la llamaban - ¿Si? Diga – respondió.

- Señorita Sakura, el joven Uchiha ha llegado, dice que la espera aquí abajo – decía cortésmente la recepcionista.

- Dígale que enseguida bajo – respondía la pelirosa para después cortar y mirar a su amiga – lo siento cerda, pero por Ti es que te tengo que dejar sola – le recriminaba a la rubia.

- no te preocupes, yo sé que son temas de fuerza superior – dijo quiñándole un ojo mientras se ponía de pie – pero al menos te acompañaré hasta abajo, no puedo perderme ver a ése bombón – tomó a Sakura del brazo dándole a entender que no lo podría evitar.

Fueron hasta el ascensor y lo abordaron, pronto llegaron al primer piso e Ino bajo rápidamente de él mientras le tiraba un beso a Sakura, esta ultima bajo mas lento y buscó con la mirada al "bombón", a lo lejos lo vio sentado en los sofás de recepción y caminó hacia el.

* * *

A lo lejos pude ver a Sakura caminando directamente hacia mi, directo al grano – _así me gustan _– y se paró para saludarla y entregarle el ramo de flores.

- Hola Sasuke – saludó amablemente, mientras yo le entregaba el ramo – Oh, muchas gracias están muy bonitas – dijo mientras las olía, pero algo me desconcertó, nada de nerviosismo, ni se sonrojó, nada de nada – _que extraño, primera vez que no hace efecto_ – pensaba algo extrañado pero como siempre imperceptible al exterior.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunté mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que lo tomara.

- Hay que caballero – dijo mientras lo tomaba y salíamos del edificio.

Como todo un caballero le abrí la puerta y la invite a tomar asiento, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa, rodee el auto y me subí yo también. Noté como no estaba nerviosa, ni impaciente, raro – _quizás ella no sea como las otras_ – pensé, pero me auto corregí de inmediato, _todas_ eran iguales, ella solo se estaba haciendo la difícil, ya llegaría al punto en que no se podría aguantar y pensando esto encendí el motor para ir al restaurante.

* * *

Hola!

ojala les haya gustado el capitulo :D!! ahora comienza toda la acción *0*, sha nanaaa xD

estoy muy agradecida de los reviews que me han dejado, pero como todos saben... más reviews = más inspiración, osea... actualizaciones más rapidas y capitulos más largos :D

y ahora... los agradecimientos ;D

O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O

Karina Natsumi

coolstar

Magdal

ani-chan

karlitha-chan

Akemi Ichihara

Angel-Darck

gotic flower

JaNeThAlE

gracias por su apoyo, me motivan :D, quería también decirles que pronto actualizaré My Dear Darkness, ahí ya habrá mas acción *¬* de nuestra parejilla.

Saludos ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Lo seeeeeeeeeeee T_T no tengo perdon, ni gracia divina u_u, aceptaré ir a la horca.

Me he demorado una eternidad, pero ahora pretendo retomar todas mis historias, ya que la universidad, me ha tenido algo acomplejada...

sin mas... las dejo con el capitulo :D

* * *

En el Capitulo Anterior:

Como todo un caballero le abrí la puerta y la invite a tomar asiento, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa, rodee el auto y me subí yo también. Noté como no estaba nerviosa, ni impaciente, raro – _quizás ella no sea como las otras_ – pensé, pero me auto corregí de inmediato, _todas_ eran iguales, ella solo se estaba haciendo la difícil, ya llegaría al punto en que no se podría aguantar y pensando esto encendí el motor para ir al restaurante.

* * *

Como todo caballero la llevaría a un lugar de _mi_ nivel, lujoso, elegante y moderno. A las mujeres les gustaba lo caro, rozando lo ostentoso, pero con un toque de delicadeza.

En unos minutos llegamos al restaurante y me bajé rápidamente del auto, lo rodee para abrirle la puerta, y extendí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella aceptó gustosa mi mano y nos adentramos al local. Nos atendió un caballero entrado en edad y nos llevó a la mejor mesa que tenía, o sea, con la mejor vista. De nuestro lugar se podía ver un hermoso jardín japonés con fuentes de agua y un hermoso árbol de Sakura.

Después de ordenar lo que almorzaríamos, la noté algo incómoda y me adelanté en preguntar…

- Bueno, ¿te molestaría si comenzamos con los negocios? – pregunté calmadamente.

- No en lo absoluto, de hecho, ¿no se supone que a esto venimos? – respondió aliviada.

- Por supuesto – _¿Cuál es su problema?, ni que fuera un ogro feo_ - entonces… ¿como van esos modelos nuevos? – _si no quería venir, mejor no demorar mucho esta "reunión"_ – pensó molesto, ¡¿quién no estaba a gusto junto con él!

- Bien, de hecho ya los he terminado – le entregó unos papeles con los distintos bocetos y planos de cómo eran. Sasuke los tomó y estudió durante unos momentos de tensión - ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó rompiendo con el silencio que la ponía nerviosa.

- Son… singulares – finalizó levantó la mirada, clavándola directamente en sus ojos verdes – Habías dicho que los hiciste tu, ¿Cierto? –

- Cierto, a decir verdad me he entretenido un poco durante mi viaje y mi tía Tsudane me ha ayudado bastante – sonrió feliz ya que al final al pelinegro le había gustado su trabajo, más no se dio cuenta que el que estaba en frente de ella, había quedado maravillado con su sonrisa.

Sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para dejar de verla como un imbécil antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Sonrió con arrogancia, esta chica le encantaba, iba a disfrutar de lo máximo cuando la tuviera bajo su cuerpo. Deslizó discretamente su vista por el resto de su cuerpo – _si que lo voy a pasar bien _– pensaba mientras mentalmente se saboreaba los labios por su futura conquista.

Esperaron los platos que pidieron y continuaron la conversación hablando de trivialidades, hasta que una llamada cortó la conversación, era el celular de Sakura.

- Si me disculpas Sasuke – el aludido inclinó la cabeza dándole a entender que no había problema en que contestara – Sakura al habla – contestó cortante.

- Hola frontuda – dijo Ino con voz melosa – Y dime, ¿ya te has ido a la cama con ese semental? O ¿todavía te haces la difícil?

- ¿Qué pasa cerda? – dijo algo molesta. Sasuke que se hacía como que no escuchaba la conversación, pero en realidad permanecía atento a todo, desde expresiones faciales, hasta tonos de voz y según sus suposiciones la persona con la que encontraba conversando Sakura era una amiga, pero a juzgar de su anterior sonrojo, tuvo que preguntarte algo vergonzoso y que ha hecho que se molestara.

- Quería saber si sigues "hablando de negocios", con ese dios o si ya haz llegado a segunda base y te haz molestado por que interrumpí – Sakura cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir, completamente sonrojada.

- No cerda, nada de segunda base y déjate de hablar estupideces, ahora, dime por que es que me haz llamado, por que no creo que haya sido de pura cotilla – dijo maliciosamente.

_Con que segunda base… parece que están hablando de mi _– Pensaba el arrogante pelinegro, por lo que pudo percibir, la pelirosa estaba sonrojada y bastante avergonzada – _adorable _– se decía mentalmente el chico.

- No a decir verdad quería saber si mañana quieres desayunar conmigo – finalizó la rubia.

- Ósea que si es de pura cotilla – refunfuñó – Pero no creo poder librarme… así que… ¿mañana te paso a buscar? –

- Si tú quieres – dijo inocente – nos vemos mañana a las 10 entonces, bye bye – y cortó la comunicación la rubia.

Cerró el celular y lo guardó en su bolso, miró a Sasuke que estaba bebiendo vino, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago, ese aire elegante y seductor, nunca lo había sentido tan abrumadoramente en un hombre, ese chico era… _interesante_.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su acompañante, el de inmediato volvió a verla interrogante.

- Lamento la interrupción – dijo apenada.

- No hay problema, ¿Dónde íbamos? –

- En tu opinión sobre los modelos, mira si quieres podrías corregirlos y después me los devuelves para ver que tal – indicó sobre los bocetos.

- No creo la necesidad de eso, los encuentro muy buenos, tendríamos que hacer modificaciones nada más para la aerodinámica y comenzaríamos a fabricarlos –

Sakura se sintió aliviada, no acostumbraba hacer diseños, ni mucho menos de autos, por lo menos no habían quejas de momento. Ahora solo se le presentaba un problema y era que ya no había tema de conversación, por lo tanto la conversación se haría más intima, y ella no tenía ganas de conversar con un completo extraño, -_ Aun que no era tan extraño… al fin y al cabo era su "socio", la persona con la que trabajaba, por lo tanto debería estar en la clasificación de "cercano", y no en la de "completo extraño"_- E inevitablemente su mente se desvió hacia su vida amorosa… que por lo demás… era un desastre, además y por lo general todas las conversaciones terminan en ese punto. Y eso sería para ella algo triste, ya que, ni siquiera tenía a un posible candidato, claro, tenía uno enfrente, pero se le hacía que era un mujeriego, y tampoco era como si quisiera sentirse humillada al lado de un Don Juan. ¡Y no! No es que se sintiera una inexperta o que eso la hiciera sentirse inferior al hombre en frente de ella, por que claro, ella había tenido sus romances, pero nunca llegaban más allá, y daba la casualidad de que siempre que una relación estaba por traspasar la débil línea del Compromiso… le daba una psicosis colectiva y terminaba huyendo de su pretendiente, por eso es que nunca tuvo novio – _Y que más decir… más de una vez alguno de ellos me llamó "loca" o "desequilibrada emocional_"- , tal vez y Sólo Tal Vez era un poquito excéntrica, pero tampoco era como si lo quisiera divulgar a los siete vientos.

Al fin y al cabo de algo tenía que partir ¿no?, total, un hombre, mientras sea por el rato, no le haría daño a la empresa, tan solo debía ser discreta para no llamar la atención y ¡problema resuelto!, solo debía encontrar al candidato para experimentar, debía cumplir con unos requisitos básicos, y el principal debía ser que no lo conociera, ni que él la conociera.

_Que pena… Sasuke ha quedado descartado_– La cerda no se lo perdonaría, pero podría traer problemas a la buena relación de la empresa. Era muy comprometedor.

- ¿Y que te parece Tokio? – preguntó Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Bastante bonito, es una gran ciudad – respondió amable – por eso la prefiero a estar en Kioto, prefiero las capitales, hay muchas más cosas que hacer –

- Si eso es verdad, pero también es complicado conseguir un buen Lujar donde vivir, que no sea peligroso, ¿Por donde vives? – preguntó, quería comenzar a sacarle información.

- Vivo por el distrito Shinjuku, es bastante lindo por ahí.

- ¿En el centro de la ciudad?, que coincidencia yo también vivo ahí, no había conocido mujer que le gustara vivir en medio de todo – estaba asombrado.

- Entonces creo que no conoces muchas mujeres – _Y tampoco creo que quiera conocer algo más que sus cuerpos _– pensó con sarcasmo.

- ¿De verdad tengo esa pinta? – preguntó aparentemente sorprendido.

- A decir verdad no, es más, creo que has de ser un imán de mujeres, pero no tienes esa pinta de querer "conocer" como piensan, lo que creen o anda a saber tu que cosas – Su sarcasmo había hecho su aparición.

- Que ruda – se hizo el ofendido. Debía redirigir la conversación… se le estaba yendo de las manos – _Y eso no sería bueno si quería conquistarla _– Pero déjame decirte que nunca es bueno confiar en las primeras impresiones, nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar -.

- Si tienes razón, pero eso, solo lo dirá el tiempo – Lo desafió implícitamente, a lo que él solo se limitó por formar una sonrisa de medio lado. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa y fijo la vista en el reloj de su muñeca - ¿¡Has visto la hora! Ya son las tres y media – Dijo dándose cuenta que el almuerzo se había demorado más de lo esperado.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes buena compañía – dijo mientras pedía la cuenta al mesero.

Pagó y luego, la escoltó caballerosamente al auto para pasar a dejarla a su trabajo. Durante el camino, se formó un silencio abrumador, algo incómodo, pero fue acabado cuando la voz de ella irrumpió.

- Sasuke, de casualidad tú sabes ¿Dónde hay una buena tienda de muebles? –

- ¿Por que? Acaso estás remodelando – respondió algo desilusionado, tenía la esperanza de que ella le preguntara si podrían salir otro día.

- No, verás tengo un departamento, pero no tengo más cosas que una cama – confesó algo avergonzada – ya que, he querido yo decorar mi departamento, y como al parecer conoces esta cuidad muy bien, me gustaría que me recomendaras alguna tienda o persona que pueda ayudarme con la tarea -.

- A decir verdad no conozco mucho tus gustos, por lo que no sabría cual nombrarte, pero si quieres el sábado tengo libre el día libre – ofreció con dobles intensiones.

- Oh no podría hacer eso, sería abusar de tu hospitalidad –

- Claro que no, además ¿pretendes meter los muebles tu sola al departamento? – dijo haciéndole entender que no podría sola.

- Siempre puedo contratar a algunos hombres de mudanzas para que acarreen todo – refunfuñó, nadie le decía debilucha.

- ¿Y arriesgarte a que dos desconocidos se metan a tu departamento? – _Con esto si o si la convencía_ –

- Si lo planteas de esa forma… - _¡Dos hombres que podían ser psicópatas!_ – Está bien – _O pensándolo mejor… o pensando como Ino… acabo de aceptar una cita con este tipo y ni me di cuenta, este tipo es astuto _– pensó perpleja.

- Entonces… el Sábado ¿a que hora te acomoda? –

- A las nueve de la mañana esta bien, o ¿es muy temprano para ti? – dijo irónica mientras rogaba que así fuera, si la había engañado… al menos lo haría levantarse temprano.

_Por que tan temprano, todos los días me levanto temprano, al menos sábado que me levante tarde _– se quejaba mentalmente el pelinegro – No claro que no, es una muy buena hora, suelo madrugar – _Perfecto… ahora hasta me sacrifico por una cita, genial… _-

- Entonces nos vemos el Sábado, bye bye – No dio tiempo para que Sasuke se bajara del auto, para que él la ayudara. Ya se había retrazado mucho en su trabajo, más ceremonias de un tipo para conquistarla que quitarían tiempo precioso.

Había sido un día agotador, luego del almuerzo, tuvo que prácticamente ponerse un megáfono para dirigir la empresa, los empleados al parecer y al darse cuenta que su tía ya no estaba en la empresa, querían dársela de flojos, pero no, nunca pasaría eso con ella como jefa.

Mañana amanecería con la garganta resentida, ya la podía sentir algo reseca.

Estaba por ir a la cocina por algo para tomar, para luego terminar de escribir su libro, cuando su celular la interrumpió. Se arrastró hasta el sofá, donde había dejado sus tacos y su bolso.

- Sakura al habla –

- AHHHHHHHHHH! TÚ amiga ingrata, mira que yo muriendo de ansias de saber como termino tu cita con el monumento sexy y tu ni de enterada de das, pero bueno, eso es algo que conversaremos mañana, tengo que decirte algo importante – dijo de repente sonando muy seria.

- ¿Que pasa? Por que te has puesto seria de repente – Se encontraba muy extrañada, Ino Nunca de los Nunca y a menos que fuera algo grave, se ponía seria.

- Necesito que me acompañes a conocer a mi prometido, mi padre me ha llamado y me ha dicho que es necesario que lo conozca para fin de mes a más tardar – Dijo, mientras yo no cabía de mi asombro, siempre Ino había sabido que su matrimonio había sido arreglado, eso lo sabíamos desde la infancia, pero por que ahora, de la nada, se ponía un plazo para conocerlo.

Ino siempre disfruto de la vida, cuanto ella pudiera darle y al igual que yo, poseía una alergia en cuanto a los compromisos, era cuestión de tiempo que ella estallara y decidiera escapar, pero he ahí el problema… Ahora no podía escapar. Eso era malo, muy malo.

Continuará…

* * *

Lo se algo corto el capitulo, pero algo es algo no?

dejadme muchos reviews! :3 y saludos, besos y abrazos a todas las chicas que han sido pacientes. :)

Cabe decir que también retomaré mi otra historia "My Dear Darkness" para que esten pendientes que este capi nuevo esta intenso *-*

bye bye *


End file.
